


Waxwork Doll

by YuriNoShoujo



Category: Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: Abuse allusions, Disturbing Content, F/F, Rape Allusions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 20:37:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12441273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuriNoShoujo/pseuds/YuriNoShoujo
Summary: One heartless doll receives another.Akio gives a present to Anthy.





	Waxwork Doll

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I do not own Shoujo Kakumei Utena or its afilliated publications. 
> 
> Alas, this is my foray into these themes and the Utena fandom as a writer. Could you please tell me what did/didn’t work? 
> 
> I wish to write a longer work from this fandom but unforeseen circumstances has put that on hold. Thus, view this as an experiment, which the results will be adhered to.

When the overlarge box was delivered to her room, mummified with packing tape, Anthy Himemiya knew exactly who it was from. Only one person knew the importance of this day, the concept of an another-year-survived celebration. Well, two, but only one could have given her such an extravagant present.

 

Her darling older brother.

 

She could ignore it, of course. The  gift was nothing but a vacuous gesture of brotherly “love”. Empty. Hollow. Nothing. But at the same time, could she? What punishment awaited? He had been getting angry lately. Yet, he couldn’t truly affect a heartless woman locked away, right? 

 

So instead she had, albiet unitentionally, begun a staring contest with the package. Waiting for it to open itself an reveal its secrets. The nasty surprise that would force a real reaction from her frozen features. 

 

_If those still existed._

 

Tentatively, as if one of the two of them was made of glass she peeled back some of the coverings, like peeling away layers of flesh for a dissection in class. The wrappings had the same texture too, but perhaps that was just the perspiration from her hand. Her stomach began to circle into knots with her intestines, threatening to expel its contents as an overpowering odour of wax and formalin emanated from the tear.

 

Pandora’s box, perhaps not empty at all. 

 

She tore away enough to reveal behind glass, a plastinated doll hand, crafted and painted to lifelike perfection. It held a single blossom, a budding rose, her brother’s flower, her thorns. Ivory fingers contorted and interlaced around those thorns but the painter had added a dash of ruby where the two collided. 

 

She opened the packaging further across, revealing a bare female torso to match her own. A gaping diamond-shaped crevice resided where the heart should have been, filled with the same flowers as before. Blood painted tongues of crimson over the otherwise flawless petals.

 

The doll to match the witch had perfectly formed legs, unmarred by cuts like the rest of the body. The toes were pointed like a dancer’s, still life still art. However, the thighs were stained with blood. 

 

Moving on up she she revealed the neck, surrounded by hair of a lurid pink shade. Utena’s. The vacuous gesture suddenly became filled with sinister meaning. The doll was not a doll. 

 

She calmly removed the cover from the head, her beloved’s face obscured by a note. 

 

_Look at what we have done to her._

 

Her angelic face had been moulded into a smile but nothing could mask the fear in her eyes. Her last moments, immortalised.

 

_She’s just like you now, dear sister._

 

 


End file.
